1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for making a pulp of aramid fibers which is easily dispersible in liquid systems and to the dispersible aramid pulp, itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,542, issued Oct. 5, 1971 on the application of Yamagishi, discloses a turbulent air pulverizer said to be useful in pulverizing and decomposing various materials. Natural fibrous materials are specifically disclosed.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) 36167-1982 discloses a thixotropy enhancer made by dispersing a polymer solution in an agitated nonsolvent liquid to yield precipitant particles of the polymer, and then washing, drying, and pulverizing the particles to make a material useful in thickening nonaqueous liquids.
Research Disclosure item 19037, February, 1980, at pages 74-75, discloses pulp made by cutting and masticating or abrading fibers of aromatic polyamide. A variety of uses is disclosed and many of the uses require uniform dispersion in a liquid.